megas
by bepbjorn
Summary: was bored


Chapter 1

_**Dream**_

Far far away from our world… ouuuuurrr planet… our galaxy there is a noise from the space chic planet. "heeellllpppppp! Who can safe me!". Suddenly from above the sky a giant shadow came down. "it's superjaimie with his MAC! (no it's not a computer… it stands for Mega awesome chic!). the robot looked like a female robot all in white and a giant sword on his back.

_**Jamie**_: who called the almighty Jamie…no one can make me awake from my nap!. Jamie looked to the ground and saw the space chic. "ooh never mind you can! What can I do for you".

The space chic looked dumb to jaimie and then turned around. A whole city was on fire and people we're screaming. The glorft were attacking the whole city.

_**Jaimie**_ "oooow riiighhhhhttt I get it. … " he flew with his mega awesome chic robot and took his sword from the back and presed the horn. (_The cucaracha, the cucaracha_

Doesn't want to travel on). the glorft directly turned around and began t fly to jaimie but with no success. Jamie his robot took 2 glorft and punched them both down. The other glorft we're to scarred and ran away.

_**Space chic**_: "ooh you're a lifesaver! Ill bet you look awesome without the robot. Come here and kiss me" Jaimie came down and the space chic began to almost puke. Jamie was ultra light like he never saw the sun, has his black jacket on and his blue cap and was eating chewing gum. His breath was like he was dying. The space chic took a clothespin for her nose and tried to kiss him when suddenly a big red ball attacked jaimie.

_**End dream **_

Jaimie: "uuhgr why are you always making me awake dude when I dream of this hot spacechic!" Jamie began to scream to coop.

_**Coop:**_ "well someone is coming to show you some love.!" The dog of goat who is extremely addicted to balls saw that Jamie got the ball and jumped on him to take the ball. The slime from the dog his mouth came on Jamie his face.`

_**Kiva:**_ well finally you take a bath.. this time you will smell beter then normally.

_**Goat:**_ yo dudes are you guys coming to this new slushie re opening? They are going to open the factory again after a giant spider attacked it and some mad dude used rockets and helped to destroy it and…..

_**Coop**_ "heeyyy that's not how it happened ! I tried to help….."

_**Jamie:**_ "yeah you know they needed a reason to make a bigger factory but they didn't had a good reason sooooo we help…. (knockie fist)

_**Goat**_:well you need to be cosplayed .

_**Coop: **_that's not difficult to me. I'm gone dress myself as that dude with the green hair jak and Jamie will be dexter…

_**Kiva**_: uuhgr why am I trapped with these monkeys!

**At the same time somewhere in space.**

_**Gorrath**_: How could we destroy that human being and that monkey without destroying the meca!

_**Glorft**_: Sirr i think i got a solution . today there is a opening of a what they called slushie factory and everyone have to be dressed, so if we just go in there then we are able to destroy the human.

How did you know that screamed Gorrath!.

Well sirr I was looking on the internet.

_**Gorrath**_ "ughr the internet. What a wonderfull place " he said well comander

"After we destroyed the human we have to take over google we will call it glorfting."

Yess sirr answerd the comander so we get our troops ready but how are we going to go tot hat place sir? We can't go with our meca.

_**Gorrath**_ Well commander i got the solution…..

_**Goath**_: Soooooo you people are going tot hat slushie thing huh. Nice costumes!

Goath began to pull on the face of a glorft . "They feel so real"

_**Glorft:**_ "sir , can I kill this monkey please.? Ahgr your hurting me…." Gorrath looked dumb to the glort and that glorft began to look down. "uhgr never mind"

_**Gorrath**_ do you got something to transport us over there? A teleport machine.? Nope answered goat.

"A time traveller? "

Nope

"well what the hell do you got then to take us over there? "

"Well i'm glad you ask" said goat. He continued: "i got a special offer for you people. Here you go the new golf car xl with turbo kid you can go 40km/hour."

"Sirr Gorrath we have to take this one because in a few hours the shop opens". Oh ok then sold.

Well said goat. You will have to pay me first tho.

"Whaaatt? Pay? It's me Gorrath the boss of the glorft! I can kill you directly"

Well, said goat….. if your Gorrath then i'm micheal jackson in white version…. He took his slushie and began to drink from it….

"uhgr… ok everyone give all your money and let's count…


End file.
